Lased Kunais
by Luna Forest
Summary: Character Death...N&TT...cutting if you dont like it, dont read


**Authors note: I wrote this after I was done taking tests….enjoy if you like angst/romance…characters death…**

**Lased Kunais**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Tenten you're going to get sick if you stay here long." Said the girl behind her. Tenten nodded and stood up, but never has the intention of leaving. All she could was stair at the one name on the memorial. Hyuuga Neji.

A blond turned and grabbed the girl behind her. "Sakura, leave her. This is how you were when Sasuke left." Sakura sighed for she knew that it was true.

"OK we're leaving Tenten." Tenten nodded in acknowledgement that she heard them, eyes never leaving name.

**Tenten P.O.V.**

We were coming back to Konoha from a week mission to snow country to get rid of some bandits that were terrorizing the area. They were few so Tusande sent the two of us. When we were coming back, we fell into a trap by the part of the bandits that broke off from the main group. Explosive tags were everywhere. Then after a few seconds of searching with his Byakugan, Neji found an opening. Glad to have found an exit we jumped out, but tricked wire was put, sending kunai's out in our direction. Neji, who still had the Byakugan activated, jumped in their way. Protecting me. As I picked him up I saw a thin clear liquid on the kunais.

I rushed him to Tusande at the hospital. The medic team took him off of me and rushed him into an ICU room. After what seemed like forever Tusance, with blood splattered clothes came out with an ashen face. No words were needed to say that my beloved protégé was dead. Every moment was a blur until now. Me, standing in front of his memorial, wishing that he was alive again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten fell back down to the ground and drew up her knees. Locking her arms around them, it started to rain. Rocking back and forth she talked to the stone.

"Why did you take those kunais? Why did you not protect your self?" Burying her head in her arms she whispered to the stone. "After we got back from the mission I had out day planed out for us. It was going to end with dinner and me telling you how I have felt since the first day we were put on the same team. I would have liked to see your reaction."

_Flashback_

_"Tenten? Neji whispered and she looked back for a second to see neji fighting to stay awake._

_"Save your strength. You got hit in the back with kunais that I think were laced with poison," Turning her head back forward she let a tear fall. She felt Neji smirk his usual smirk._

_"I didn't even get to fight him…Naruto." He whispered. Tenten could have sworn that she felt a tear, but her back was wet with her own sweat she dismissed it_

_"Don't say those things! We will get to the hospital. Just hang in there." Tenten whispered and another line from a tear adorned her face._

_"Tenten?"_

_"Yes Neji?"_

_"Thanks for being there for me." Neji said and she gasped. It was like he was predicting that he was going to die._

_"Were going to be in Konoha soon, so stop saying those things." Tenten said and another tear went down her face. Neji laid his head back down on her back._

_"Hang in there Neji!!" Tenten said. Grimacing she speeded up her pace, not bothering to cover up the trail of blood Neji was spilling_

_End Flashback_

Tenten crawled to the monument and traced his name, ignoring the fact that her clothes were soaked through and some of her hair was out of their traditional buns. "Things weren't suppose to turn out this way. We were supposed to get old and die, not die young!" She traced his name again and added a heart around it.

"Things could have been different after our day. Anything could have happened? But why this?! Now nothing will happen!" Tenten whispered and fell asleep, exhausted from everything.

Gai and Lee found her curled up into a ball at the base of the monument. She was crying in her sleep. Without being their usual selves and being loud, Gai carefully picked her up bridal style and they brought her to her apartment.

"Gai-sensei, do you think our flower will be alright?" Lee asked, watching the silent tears run down Tenten's face.

He put a hand on Lee's shoulder "We have all lost somebody we know. But for her, it might be more than a beloved friend." Gai said seriously.

'Gai-sensei, you have wisdom beyond your years!" Lee proclaimed. (Insert usually happy selves with the wave and sunset)

As soon as they left, Tenten woke up and stretched. Looking down she noticed that she was in her house, and wearing black. Putting a hand to her head she cried, everything coming back. Then suddenly she stood up, not wanted to deal with it anymore.

She went to her weapons closet and opened it with a bang. Her eyes found the kunai's that she wanted. Walking slowly, she went to her bed and laid the kunai's down before sitting down.

Gripping one of the kunai's tightly she made a cut on her arm. Soon simple cuts became words, which covered up her arm. Dropping that kunai she picked up the other one with blood, poring out and onto her floor. She looked at her fresh arm and half thinking, cut words onto that arm.

Half way through her eyes stared to lose focus from blood loss but she kept on cutting words. Soon both of her arms were spilling out blood and her head became light. Her heart beat faster to try to replenish the lost blood.

Tenten looked at her arms and slightly smiled. Carefully lying down on her blood soaked bed she arranged her arms, so when they found her they would see what she wrote in blood. Closing her eyes, and two breaths later, she died.

_Few hours later_

"TENTEN OPEN UP!!" screamed Sakura, with Ino and Hinata behind her. Gai and Lee showed up to find them just staring at the door.

"Tenten, I'm smashing the door in!" Sakura yelled through the door, and kicked it all the way to the wall. They split up to search, until Hinata gasped. They all came, smelling what she did. Slowly Hinata reached out and opened up the door.

There she was, dead. Sakura raced over to Tenten's side, hands glowing a soft green. Hinata forced her tears back and activated her Byakugan. There was no pulse, the chakra wasn't moving. The same time Sakura and Hinata announced, "She's dead."

Ino fell to the floor by the door, pulling her legs up and hugging them, just staring at Tenten. Hinata left the room, tears streaming down her face, muttering about getting a medical squad to take Tenten out. Gai followed her out, not wanting to deal with two on his team being dead, and to make sure that Hinata didn't follow Tenten. Lee went over to Sakura and helped her stand to move closer to Ino. He noticed what Tenten had inscribed.

"Neji meant everything to me" and "I'm going to go tell him now"

Lee went over to the sobbing girls and was crying himself. "I should have stayed with her." Then he noticed that her weapons closet was open and gave a weak laugh when he saw what was missing. "She used the kunai's lased with poison." A gasp was heard at the door and they turned to see that medical team. Lee nodded and helped Ino up and followed Sakura out of the room.

As the medical team did their work, Tusande came in, only to be stopped by a medical person and they talked in whispers. Tusande nodded and turned to the trio.

"There isn't going to be any more suicides. Got that?" They nodded.

_Next day._

"I don't think anybody would have been able to stop her. She chose to leave now. All we have to do is hope that they are happier where they are now."

**Authors Note: yea, hope you like it…anything-welcome…flames to…spelling and grammar notes welcome… **


End file.
